ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Myeloid Cells, organized by Drs. Edward J. Pearce, Florent Ginhoux and Ana-Maria Lennon-Dumnil. The conference will be held April 8-12, 2018 at Beaver Run Resort, Colorado. This Keystone Symposia conference is the eighth in a series of related Keystone Symposia conferences that have played a pivotal role in emphasizing and focusing myeloid cell research. High-throughput approaches are revealing previously unappreciated complexity in myeloid cell development and function. This next meeting focuses on addressing these issues at the basic levels of ontogeny and cellular activation, in the areas of niche specialization, cell/cell interactions, tissue repair, regeneration and development, and infectious and neoplastic disease. The goals of this conference are to bring together interdisciplinary groups of researchers to attempt to reveal areas of research synergy in a rapidly evolving field, and to generate a vision of critical areas of future research on myeloid cells. The conference includes a focus on disease that will serve to emphasize the medical relevance of myeloid cell research. Emphasis on the application of cutting-edge immunological approaches in omics, imaging and cell biology makes the conference of general interest to scientists working in these areas of basic and clinical research.